Solidão
by Raphaela Bueno
Summary: Às vezes, as coisas não são o que parecem ser, às vezes, quem mais provoca a dor talvez seja quem mais sofra com ela.


**Primeira fanfic de Inuyasha, por favor, levem em conta.**

* * *

><p>Sozinha. É assim que eu me sinto quase todo o tempo. Todas as pessoas que haviam me amado haviam 50 anos estavam longe, estavam com medo e estavam pensando que eu era o pior ser da face da Terra. Kaede acreditava que eu não era mais sua irmã, que eu era apenas um monte de barro e plantas com um rodapé da alma roubada de uma garota inocente. O próprio Onigumo, agora renomeado Naraku, acreditava que eu não era nada além de um manequim barato e frágil, com algum poder mal concentrado e sem rumo ou destino, apenas esperando que meus youkais se cansassem de me servir e as almas simplesmente parassem de completar a minha e eu sumisse do mundo dos vivos. Mas, apesar de tudo, o que mais doía era ele, você provavelmente já sabe quem. Eu nunca admitiria, mas eu sentia o calor percorrer meu corpo mais uma vez quando ele aparecia, sua voz tão rude dizendo meu nome de um modo frágil. As coisas haviam mudado, há 5O anos eu havia lhe dado meu coração, eu era dele por inteiro e eu havia cometido o erro de abaixar a guarda, de ficar vulnerável. Eu tinha o coração dele, aquele coração híbrido havia sido entregue a mim e eu troquei protegê-lo a proteger a jóia que era de minha responsabilidade. Eu sorri para aquele coração, eu sussurrei milhões de vezes que aquele hanyou e seu coração continuariam na palma de minhas mãos para sempre, assim como eu estava nas garras daquele meio youkai, sem nem ao menos me importar. Mas haviam 5 décadas as coisas mudaram. Ele agora tem amigos, uma Taijiya, um monge e então, <em>ela.<em> Pouco me importa se graças a ela ele voltou, ela o quer, está em seu olhar todo o tempo. Ele? Inuyasha deve ter notado alguma semelhança, _oh sim_, ele deve ter tentado se agarrar a qualquer marca minha naquela reencarnação, deve ter tentado amá-la e fazer com que ela se sentisse segura. _Mas nós dois sabíamos que nada era assim, e que certas coisas não sumiam com tanta facilidade. _Kagome não havia sido perfurada por quem ela acreditava ser o homem de sua vida, nem havia se forçado a levantar, o sangue a lhe escorrer pelo corte, o tecido das vestes grudando na substância pastosa. _Oh, não._ Kagome Higurashi não havia sentido a dor de ser traída, de odiar tanto aquele que confiara sua vida. Ela não sabia como havia sido cambalear pelo campo, vendo todo o verde se transformar em vermelho vivo, e mirar flechas mortais para quem lhe ferira, o coração apertado sentindo que não suportaria vê-lo morrer. _Mas eu suportei, enquanto ela teria sido fraca_. Eu o vi fechar os olhos dourados e repousar em um sono eterno naquela árvore sagrada. E como uma devota em segredo do amor, eu me entreguei à morte, apenas para seguir ao lado do meu assassino. _A morte não me aceitou, ela sabia tão bem quanto eu que não havia sido cumprido meu destino no mundo dos vivos_. E eu voltei, e eu berrei o ódio que eu sentia para aquele que disse que eu o traíra quando minhas ações foram apenas guiadas pelo amor. E agora, depois de tantos acontecimentos, _eu ainda adorava ouvir sua voz rude dizendo meu nome_. E então, aquela garota aparecia, seus poderes, virtudes e sentimentos tão inferiores aos meus. Ela sempre gritava o nome dele, com aquela voz fina e irritante, sempre tão fraca e necessitada da ajuda dele. Como ele poderia gostar de alguém assim? Ela era tão...tão inútil. O lugar dela não era aqui, e se fosse, não era ao lado de Inuyasha. E ele sabia, enquanto a salvava, ele pensava que eu não precisaria ser tão dependente dele, eu nunca aparentaria, eu nunca mostraria o quanto precisava dele, por mais que ele dissesse que não me esquecera, eu nunca demonstraria que meu coração doía quando ele atendia ao chamado dela. Então, eu deixava pistas, eu me aproximava, eu precisava do contato com ele, precisava de suas garras sendo tão inofensivas enquanto ele me abraça. Entrelacei seus dedos aos meus e me estiquei, ficando na ponta dos pés e unindo meus lábios aos dele. _A primeira vez que eu demonstrava o quanto precisava dele, depois de tudo_. E então, antes que ele retribuísse, me afastei, desentrelacei nossos dedos e me foquei em não encarar os olhos dele antes de me virar e ir embora.

-Inuyasha.

-Kikyou...

-Não se esqueça que eu ainda sou a mesma, eu ainda tenho vida como antes.

-Kikyou, por que está falando isso?

-Só não se esqueça, assim como antes, você é meu, você me deu seu coração.

-E você me deu o seu.

-Então você sabe que deve cuidar dele, mesmo que ele não precise de proteção.

E com um sorriso para mim mesma, eu fui embora. Os youkais espectrais que sempre me seguiam rodeando meu caminho, mesmo que o único lugar para onde eu desejasse ir fosse o de onde eu estava saindo.


End file.
